joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grandmaster
Base= |-|Dragon Forme= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-C | At least 3-A Name: The Grandmaster, Edward Dumphy, "Ed" (By the lads), "Dino" (By the lads when drunk), Master of the Flowing Liquor, "FHUERGH" (His alias when drunk), "Young Ruffian" (By Respectable) | Yamata-no-Orochi, Huanglong, Fafnir, Ladon, Y Ddraig Goch, Quetzalcoatl, Apalala, Ormr Origin: Britain Gender: Male Age: At least hundreds of years (Has been stated to be several mythical dragons throughout history) Classification: British Male, British Kung-Fu instructor, Lad | Dragon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode (When drunk), Martial Arts (British Kung-Fu, which is the deadliest martial art in the multiverse), Weapon Mastery (His Keys), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Regeneration (Low-Mid) | Elemental Manipulation (Earth, Water, Ice, Wind, Lightning and Fire. Can create city-sized sinkholes, as well as typhoons of earth and gravel, and can create a rain of huge meteors of fire, even galaxy destroying entities have every nerve and drop of blood in their body fried into steam. In addition, he can summon a rain of large black chunks of ice that absorb the opponent's life force, and can summon an inescapable wave of water that consumes the opponent, holding them in place until they drown. He can also transform into a tornado that releases one-hundred thousand rays of antimatter in all directions, and he can emit an electrical shock wave that emits 900 quadrillion watts of electricity), Antimatter Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Can invoke two streams of energy, one of light and one of dark, and spread them throughout the universe. These two streams eradicate everything in their path, erasing it from existence, until returning to him), Spatial Manipulation (Caused Britain to expand until it covered the entire earth), Matter Manipulation (Can eradicate beings on the subatomic level), Void Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Life Absorption, Poison Manipulation (It's heads can spew forth torrents of almost insta-kill poison), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Body Control (Can stretch any of it's body parts to Gmod error levels), Energy Projection, Possesses 500 thousand souls Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy Level | At least Universe Level Speed: Massively FTL+ '''| '''Can blitz your entire verse while standing still Lifting Strength: W H O C A R E S Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely Galactic | At least Universal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely Galaxy Level | At least Universe Level Stamina: Likely limitless Range: No-one Cares, but enough to hit you Standard Equipment: Bottle of Alchohol, his Keys Intelligence: Unknown. Omniscient when Drunk Weaknesses: None notable Feats: ''' Did This '''Notable Attacks Techniques: * Ultimate Super Hyper Sky-Breaking Grand Thundering Bloodlust Slaughter Cannon: In his Human form, The Grandmaster boops his opponent in the face, erasing them from the inside-out * Dark Omnipotent True Hell Technique: Armageddon Purgatorial Final Atomiser Ray Buster: In his Human Form, the Grandmaster slaps his opponent, causing their face to fly out of bounds of the universe. * Perfect Unbeatable Wave-Motion Divine Judge Mirror Force: The Grandmaster reflects an attack with his palm, multiplying it's power by 150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times if hit by his opponent. * Thousand Holy Demon Death Sacrificial Crazy Unblockable Hunt Murder Fist: The Grandmaster teleports behind the opponent and rams his fist all the way up their ass, lifting them off their feet, and promptly exploding them. * Requiem Silent Spirit Assassination Wrath Technique: Unholy Universe Canon: The Grandmaster slaps the opponent in the back of the head, catching them off guard. * Anti-Thot Calibur: Technique learned by The Grandmaster during his time spent sparring with the Thotslayers. Conjures up the legendary blade on his arm and chops the opponent to pieces. * Awesome Quake Legendary Tornado God Fire Hell Ocean Death Ice Ruin Laser: The Grandmaster punches the opponent in the face. * ' Paradise-Purging Infinity Heaven Testament Gospel Inferno Hellscythe Pummel:' The Grandmaster kicks his opponent in the dick, even if they don't have one. This attack is always a one-hit kill and cannot be resisted in any way. * Bullshit Absolute: In his Dragon Forme, the Grandmaster blitzes his opponent, regardless of speed. In fact, he is so fast that merely moving causes the universe to be eroded. Key: Base | Dragon Forme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Mistakes Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users